Talk:High Value Individual
High Value Individual Crime Scene Investigation I went back through the mission Exodus to work out exactly what happened with the HVI. I have provided a very in-depth analysis of everything you can see, and what it means. The C-130 Hercules *The plane was travelling in a N-E direction before clipping the top of a building, skidding about 100m through the large fenced off grassy field, and then breaking up *The area in Exodus is called 'Arcadia', but is believed to be based upon Sterling, Virginia. *The back breaks off, and and rest of plane slides and turns into the front of 4677 Brookmere Road *There are small holes in the lower section of the front of the plane, indicating the possibility of it being shot down by anti-aircraft artillery The Harriers *As you enter Brookmere Rd, two Harriers take off *There is no mention from a character that makes it seem unusual *With above considered, it must be an American aircraft *They seem to be taking off from the large field that the C-130 skidded along Environment Observations *A lot of items thrown around, some that wouldn't have been affected by the plane crash *Bookcase covering the panic room has been thrown aside *Sgt. Foley believes there is 'no sign of forced entry' *Extensive bullet damage in the eastern corner, the N-W side and on the wall that the HVI is leaned against *The panic room inventory has the briefcase, with IW information and manilla folder dossiers *There is an indestructible laptop *Many copies of a letter-style document on the floor, could be important information The HVI *The High Value Individual dies with a phone in his hand, and his gun next to his other hand. This indicates that he was shot dead either sitting where he lies, or at least with minimum movement. *He has blood over his right eye, however there is no bullet mark, and it seems as though he was shot in the right collar bone, and the right lower rib-cage. *That means no execution style bullet hole, therefore there was a struggle Deaths and Blood *Obviously there is the HVI, and the Russian *There are another two pools of blood with a blood splatter indicating a headshot or bullet exit *Another dry blood splatter, debatable whether it would have meant death to the victim. *Bloody footsteps all around the panic room, including: **Around sink (to wash hands?) **Around briefcase **Up to and around the chair and chess set *There are footsteps of roughly three people leaving the panic room *And two people leaving the body of the dead Russian (presumably the dead Russian was the third member) THEREFORE MY THEORY REGARDING THE EVENT (based purely on what I've seen, not implying anything) For some reason an agent of General Shepherd finds himself in the area (resident?) and reaches the panic room of 4677 Brookmere Rd. He makes the call to Shepherd to tell him his status and provides a SitRep. Shepherd obviously sees him as a massive objective, as he then diverts a Battalion to find him. There is only one HVI, it's a male, and is expecting the Americans to arrive as he knows the counter-callsign. However obviously this doesn't go to plan, and another group attempt to extract (whether or not this was by the hand of Shepherd is unknown). They run through the house, throw over objects looking for the panic room, which they find behind a bookcase. They somehow manage to get the HVI to open up (knowing the callsign "Icepick" from Shepherd or persuading the HVI to open) and enter the panic room. It seems as though they are trying to take the HVI alive, or would have shot him dead straight away. They must coax him to leave with them, as there is blood outside the panic room. Sometime after entering/starting to leave, the HVI realised that he wasn't with the right people, and opens fire on extractors. He kills the few soliders that had entered the panic room (including the dead Russian), and then proceeds to go back into the panic room and begin calling for Shepherd/help. The other members of the extraction team that were at the house run up the stairs, and start a blind fire fight, with bullets spraying the back wall, and the HVI's Desert Eagle spraying the eastern corner where the entrance is. He then seems to run out of a round, and the extractors enter and shoot him dead. They now take all the information they can, scout out the Panic Room for any other information, and then leave. Now comes the plot twist that is possible: Twist #1 (If Sheperd): This would make the extractors from Shadow Company, and they would have done the opposite of 'No Russian'. They were Americans with the one Russian Ultranationalist, and once the event was over killed him to make certain that the Russians were blamed when the Americans arrived a short time later. Their escape could be explained as the two Harriers that then leave the area. Twist #2 (If Not Sheperd): The russian forces remove the dead bodies, but don't have enough time to remove all of them before the Americans arrive. This is explained by the Russian in the kitchen, who could have been preparing to leave and was getting food before he left with his forces. Hope you find this all interesting, and also any criticism and/or questions would be great, because this event is something that is so pivotal to the MW2 mystery, and could even be a part of MW3 (if IW get their act together) RaptorMW3 03:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Im thinking Victor and another solider was sent by Makarov to kill the HVI Victor opened the door slowly then bam! the HVI killed him then Victors partener killed the HVI then Russian solider was prepareing to leave but ws getting some food then was killed. Im probably wrong because Victor - Makarov team solider - Russian army so maybe the russian just entered for food? 11:01, April 6, 2012 (UTC)